yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AndyX
Yes Yes, I forgot the title. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 17:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ? So, what does it do? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 17:05, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Why have you sent a random message to Ben? It doesn't make any sense. Oh, and BTW, I think you should go on http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh_Card_Maker for me. You can still message me and it will come up no matter which Wiki you are on. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 17:10, March 3, 2011 (UTC) What. Did you delete his messages or something? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 17:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Bens? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 17:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Neko Porno Oh, and how much of Neko Porno did you edit? What did you do? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 17:54, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Video So did you like that episode Andrew? Did ya, did ya, did ya, did ya, did ya, did ya, did ya? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 18:08, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Shut upa your face! --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 18:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Why did you sign out? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 18:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay Sigh. Why? And when will you be back? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 19:11, March 3, 2011 (UTC) BTW I love the picture. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 19:14, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I will go soon Yeah. I will be eating soon then da pots. Then I will be on. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 19:22, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yo Yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo!!!!! --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 15:48, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Childrens Card Game Hi, do you like a children's card game?Ralph Wiggum (talk • ) 16:20, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha Seen the edit. Don't know what you did though! --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 17:53, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ben Is Ben on? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 17:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ben again! He's on. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 18:00, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Picture We can have a threesome chat! Yay! Oh, BTW, like the picture! --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 18:06, March 25, 2011 (UTC) What was vandalised? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 18:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC) What did it say? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 18:14, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Someone else did that to Ghost Rare but put on: * I vandalised your site. Lol. Or summat along those lines. Lifeless jerks. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 18:21, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Like Jaymee! Teehee! --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 18:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Where is the vandilism?So r u comin' here or r we pickin' u up? o_O Meap (Blah blah • ) 18:29, March 25, 2011 I agree. He is. --Who the hell is he? (I like to do this • ) 18:35, March 25, 2011 (UTC) * A range of tones * Mole vote! * Oh vice! * Why do you always go for me?! * I like some chips! * Neeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! --Who the hell is he? (I like to do this all the time • ) 18:53, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Party Soz that was a complete accident! Sorry :-( Meap (Blah blah • ) 19:27, March 25, 2011 Glad to hear it Mr. Cow. People V.1: * Alistair * Nathan * Mr. Falkoner * You --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 19:41, March 25, 2011 (UTC) What's your nickname? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 19:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) It's Android! --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 19:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) And Robin. Which will be in V.2. Did you call me Mr Cow?! >:-( Naughty Boy! Meap (Blah blah • ) 19:49, March 25, 2011 It is innit? It even says his name in it. Me, Eddie and Peacock named him that card 'cos it is tubby. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 19:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Probably. V.2: * Infinity Trinity * Me (Infinity Trinity) * You (Infinity Trinity) * Ben (Infinity Trinity) * Me (Batman) * You (Robin) * Me --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 20:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Atem does use this, or Yugi, I can't remember, but it is one of my fav cards. As for the Egyptian Leader issue, I have no idea. I would say Obelisk, because: * Obelisk is the highest rank in Duel Academy (however, Kaiba made it top because he had Obelisk and he made Slifer bottom because it was Yugi's) * In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Pyramid of Light simulation duel Yugi's Obelisk tributes the 2 other Gods to use his Special Ability. Just a theory though. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 20:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree. But it is weird. Actually, Obelisk probably is the leader. * Obelisk the Tormentor * The Wicked Dreadroot * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms Notice anything? They are all Gods. Dreadroot and Raviel are the leaders of their group and they have a similar appearance and the same ATK/DEF and I think Level. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 20:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) So Obelisk probably is the leader. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 20:28, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, you rule. Obelisk rules. Besides, my favourite id the Winged Dragon of Ra (well, until they made it useless). --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 20:32, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I didn't. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 20:38, March 25, 2011 (UTC) It is. I wonder who mine could be. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 20:41, March 25, 2011 (UTC) No! Paladin is Blonde! However, ''Swordswoman'' is brunette! Oh, BTW, look at my Homepage ^_^ --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 20:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Amazoness Duel Disk? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 20:54, March 25, 2011 (UTC) You can do that on WC 2009 and 2010, but I don't have that specific disk. Oh and what colour is the background on WC 2008, (On 2009 it is green, on 2010 it is blue and on 2011 it is gold) is yours red? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 21:00, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Have you got Marik or Yami? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 21:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) If you wanna use Yu-Jo Friendship use Unity. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 21:12, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Good idea! --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 21:15, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Inherited Magic, defeat 10 opponents. It has Yu-Jo Friendship and Unity in there. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 21:28, March 25, 2011 (UTC) And so on? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 21:44, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 15:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) What the hell are Stone Challenges?! --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 15:38, March 26, 2011 (UTC) What does the disk look like? --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 18:04, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. However,I DO know who Tania is. --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 18:11, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I know. But I've seen practically every episode of GX up to Season 3. Then I can't remember much but I think I saw most of Season 3. --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 18:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) There are 2 easy ways to summon Dragon Master Knight: * Cyber-Stein summons Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and fuse it with a substitution Fusion Material Monster. * Black Luster Soldier fuses with a substitution Fusion Material Monster. --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 18:16, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Worth it though. * I am part-way through the Battle City Arc. * I got up to about Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 146 (they stopped it on TV at about Episode 140) although I have missed a few episodes in between. * And I saw up to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 052 and missed a few in between. (Sorry it took so long to get to you, it is a long and hard process)--Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 18:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I know. Because (oh BTW, this is where I tell you what's real and what's not) parts are not 100% accurate (this was a reply to your copy and paste query). * The main character is called Yusei, and his rival is Jack Atlas. He has got a friend called Crow, and there are two other people (brother and sister, too) called Luna and Leo. Some characters are called 'Signers', Yusei, Luna and Crow are all Signers (including Jack, Akiza and, eventually, Leo, although they have had Rex and his brother as Signers, Rex as a Signer and a Dark Signer at the same time, but his brother didn't want to be both). They do play card games on motorcycles (lol!) called Duel Runners, most of the time, but not always. Yusei does have Stardust Dragon and that is his favourite card (and Signer Dragon(Related to Signers and Signer Marks)). At one point, Jack does get an impostor who runs duelists off roads like a complete Nayfun. Of course Jack beats him (he is acting like a Nayfun, after all!) and he does turn out to be a Duelbot. This does have some relevance to later in the series where they mass produce them and have Ultimate Card Games on Motorcycles! Yusei does go to Crashtown (I'm clueless 'bout the Duel Disk Revolver (and of course the English version was toned down by 4Kids, they censored most of Akiza's breasts because she dared to show some cleavage! And she is meant to be older than Alexis, and Alexis' breasts are 10x the size of her head!), of course Yusei beats everyone! He's the main character! They are NOT allowed to lose more than 3 times, unless they become the bad guy. Yeah, and he renames the town Satisfaction Town, in memory of his team. However: * Yusei, Jack and Crow lived in the Satellite and Crow never broke out. The rest lived in New Domino City. However, Yusei did follow Jack, just to get back his Favourite Trading Card and Signer Dragon even though his was weaker than Jack's Favourite Trading Card and Signer Dragon. Phew! --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 18:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC) You got most of it right! You were only missing things, it wasn't like you said: * Jaden Fudo beats Yuma Atlas in a race so Yuma had to give Tea Serenity a Black-Eyes Rainbow Dragon! --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 19:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC) CITV Channel used to, but they stopped at the episode I got up to. --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 19:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I got the latest Deck of Trading Cards today! Dragunity Legion is it's name, kickin' butt is it's game! Or Yu-Gi-Oh! --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 19:50, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I just saved Junk Warrior and Zombie Deck from a Wikia Contributor. There are too many of them messing up the site. Oh, as for the cards. E-Bay, Toymaster (Leigh is closest), Forbidden Planet, Fanboy 3 and Travelling Man. I go to all of them (most often Forbidden Planet in Manchester). --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 20:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah he would! he would go round, buy all the cards, then rub them in your face. (What?! You said he was like Alistair!) --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 20:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Woooooooooooooooooooow! Give me me Soni-Ci-Ohs! --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 20:25, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Dan Green? Real name? No gimmicks? --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 20:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Coolsies! I bet Yusei/Tristan/Raphael will walk in and say "Junk Warrior! Let's Rev It Up!" --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 20:38, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Uh huh, what videos are on? --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 20:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Tell Him! --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 20:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Nyeh! --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 20:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) With Calcium! --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 20:52, March 26, 2011 (UTC) * My name is Marik! * I don't care. * What if I told you that I had exclusive knowledge of certain secrets? * TELL ME! * Oh, you'll find out! I'm about to summon it! --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 20:54, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Never-Ending partay! --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 21:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Watchmen --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 21:08, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Jeez! Calm down! (forgot to edit) --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 21:10, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Like a circle, pointless --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 21:11, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Teehee! Lol! --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 21:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Doooooooooooooooooooomed! Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooomed! --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 21:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) It is so bad it is good. Like the Cheesy 60s Batman! --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 21:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll Google it! --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 21:36, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Look it up on Google Images, which reminds me... --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 21:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Don't look at the strange pictures (although it is hard NOT to make fanart of Dark Magician Girl. I dunno, although I have to admit, if they don't trace, pretty good drawings. Get her one for her Birthday! ^_^ --Touchy-touchy! (talk • ) 21:47, March 26, 2011 (UTC)